For enhancing the lift or increasing the aerodynamic drag of an aircraft, commonly adjustable flaps located along a leading edge or a trailing edge of a wing are used. Aside from slats and slotted flaps or spoilers, relatively narrow, elongate trailing edge flaps exist, which are also known as “Gurney Flaps” or “Mini-Trailing Edge Devices” (Mini-TEDs). Often, these are preferably arranged on the lower side of the wing in the region of the wing trailing edge and are adapted to be pivoted between a horizontal position, i. e. parallel to the direction of flow, and a substantially perpendicular position. In the latter, the Mini-TEDs extend in a perpendicular manner from the lower side of the wing into the flow surrounding the aircraft.
For extending or retracting mini-trailing edge devices, separate actuators are used, which are coupled to the mini-trailing edge devices by means of an arrangement of levers or rods, which are covered by appropriate fairings for reducing the aerodynamic impact.